Conventional eye wear used by adults is generally unsuitable for infants and toddlers as a result of the latter's different facial and head features and size that remain to be developed over time to adulthood. For example, the rigid frame of conventional eyeglasses includes a nose bow or bridge adapted to rest on the nose of the wearer and temple pieces hinged to the frame and extending rearwardly over the ears on opposite sides of the wearer's head. The child's nose and ears are generally too small to support the nose bow or bridge and the temple pieces of conventional eyeglasses. Moreover, conventional rigid frame eyeglasses are unable to accommodate the change in shape and size of the child's head and face occurring during the infant-to-toddler stage of growth. In general, as a result, conventional eyeglasses are deficient in their ability to remain in an appropriate position on the child's head during the infant-to-toddler stage of the child's life,
It is an object of the invention to provide infant-to-toddler eye wear that comprises lens frame and head strap features that accommodate and adjust to changes in the shape and size of the child's head and face over time. It is another object of the invention to provide infant-to-toddler eye wear that comprises lens frame and head strap features that are soft and washable to provide a comfortable fit and needed cleanliness over time.